Love Her More
by LoveBugOC
Summary: "It's not that I don't love you, Pans. I just..." "You love her more."


This one's a little differen't in the sense that even though it's about Draco and Hermione, it's a conversation/situation between Draco and Pansy. I wasn't sure where I was should've posted this, whether it should be here or under DM and PP but I chose here because, well, it IS about D/H. Mostly. Also, it's a OneShot.

Anyway, let me know what you know think! Reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love Her More<strong>

_"It's not that I don't love you, Pans. I just..." "You love her more."_

X

She remembers it like it was yesterday. The day her heart broke, with one simple sentence. One thought.  
>"I'm so sorry Pans... I just...I love her. You know?"<br>She cried herself to sleep that night.

X

It's been three years since he walked out on her. Three years since he left, taking her heart with him, to be with someone else. To be with _her_. And here Pansy finds herself, attending his wedding. His w e d d i n g.  
>He looks good in his dress robes. Handsome. His blond hair is cropped short, messy in a sexy, sophisticated sort of way. His robes are black, with a dark green tint, staying true to his Slytherin roots. But his tie...his tie is red. Red for love and roses and passion. Red for Gryffindor.<br>Red for Granger.  
>She looks beautiful. Stunning. Her hair is done in soft curls, her makeup done naturally. Her dress is strapless and simple and elegant.<br>Pansy isn't sure she's ever been more jealous of Hermione Granger. She watches them from across the ballroom. The way he looks at her. The way he smiles and laughs. The way his hand looks like it fits perfectly around her waist, on the small of her back, on the back of her neck and holding her cheek and buried in her hair.  
>They're fucking perfect together. They <em>look<em> so bloody fucking perfect together. They're beautiful and stunning and...it all just makes her want to puke.  
>She catches his gaze from across the room, and he smiles. Truly smiles. She smiles back, although she's sure that hers isn't nearly as happy as his. But she tries. She tries to be happy for him-for them. When she realizes that he's on his way over, making his way through the crowds and accepting the 'congratulations' and the 'I knew you could do its', she begins to panic inside. She hadn't thought this far ahead yet. She hadn't planned on staying long enough for this to happen. She turns around quickly, looking for the quickest way to escape.<br>"Going somewhere Pans?" His voice is distinctive, smooth and glorious in a way that makes her heart stop beating and her lungs forget how to work. And besides that, he's the only one who calls her by that particular nickname.  
>She takes a deep breath, plasters a smile on her face and turns around to face him. "No, of course not!"<br>"Good, 'cause I was gonna say..." he teases.  
>"Congratulations Draco," she says softly, hugging him awkwardly.<br>"Thanks," he smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So uh...can I have this dance?"  
>She blinks, taken aback. "I uh...I dunno-"<br>"Malfoy's don't take no for an answer, you know that." He smirks.  
>She groans inwardly, rolling her eyes playfully (mostly seriously) at him. "Fine."<br>"Excellent." He grins, grabbing her hand and pulling her out on to the dance floor. She giggles as he spins her around twice before pulling her into him. He places his left arm around her waist and holds her left hand with his right against his chest. She curls her right arm around his shoulder and he sways them back and forth, leading her around the dance floor slowly. They aren't the only ones dancing, but it feels like it. And that'll have to be good enough, she thinks bitterly. "I'm glad you came, Pans. I know it must've been difficult," he whispers in her ear.  
>She snorts, rolling her eyes playfully (again). "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I thought about it, but I wouldn't have done it."<br>"Well I'm glad," he admits, spinning her outwards and then pulling her back in.  
>Silence falls between them, the only noises being the music and the chatter in the background. She looks over his shoulder to where Granger is talking with her friends, looking happier than ever. "You guys are kinda perfect," she whispers.<br>"Me and Granger?"  
>"No, you and Mrs. Weasley-yes, you and Granger," she replies, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "I mean, I didn't really get it before you know? But I get it now. I get why you left me for her-"<br>"Pansy-"  
>"I mean I was bitter, of course. And angry. But-"<br>"I didn't mean to hurt you," he protests, interrupting her. He hears her suck on a breath and he sighs. "Look, Pansy, what happened between us, it... I didn't plan it."  
>"I know, Drake-"<br>"No, I don't think you do," he mutters, pulling away from her. They stop dancing all together, standing face to face in the middle of the dance floor. He looks at her seriously. "I didn't...if I could've stayed, I would've. I just, I couldn't pretend like-"  
>"You loved me," she mutters, looking down at the suddenly very inviting floor.<br>He shakes his head, tilting her chin back up and forcing her to look at him. "It's not that I didn't love you. It's not that I _don't_ love you, Pans. I just..."  
>"You love her more."<br>He nods, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
>She nods back, smiling sadly before stepping back into him. "Keep dancing with me."<br>He does as he's told, continuing their previous movements. "I uh...just so you know, I never slept with her while you and I were together. There was never anything physical until after," he admits.  
>"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asks softly (bitterly).<br>"I guess not... Look, Pans, I dunno what else to say-"  
>"There's nothing you <em>can<em> say, Draco. What's done is done. Besides, you're happy now," she whispers.  
>"I wasn't not happy with you," he argues.<br>"I know. But you're _happier._ And for that, _I'm_ glad," she admits. "I'm glad she makes you happy."  
>"Thanks." He twirls her around, pulls her back in, and kisses the side of her head softly. "One of these days you're gonna meet a man who's gonna make you happier than I <em>ever<em> could. And when you do, I want you to marry him," he demands.  
>"Yes, sir," she laughs.<br>"And I'll expect an invitation," he tells her.  
>"Only if you promise to dance with me."<br>"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grins.  
>She smiles, rolling her eyes playfully. She looks over his shoulder again and her gaze collides with Granger's. The bride smiles at her and waves in that annoyingly nice kind sort of way. Pansy smiles back softly before looking away. She laughs, sort of bitterly and more to herself than anything.<br>"What?" Draco asks, confused.  
>"Your <em>wife<em>," she replies.  
>"What about her?"<br>"Besides the fact that she looks gorgeous?" She pauses, watching the corners of his mouth curl upwards into a goofy, very un-Slythering like grin. "She's a much better person than I'll ever be, and now I know what you see in her."  
>"Your person is just fine," he assures her.<br>"Yes, well , she's better. If I was her, and I saw my husband dancing with his ex-girlfriend at our wedding-regardless of the history-I'd be extremely pissed. And yet your wife just smiled at me, like it doesn't even bother her," Pansy whispers.  
>Draco smiles, glancing back at his wife lovingly.<br>She watches him carefully. Watches the love and passion and dedication swim around his silver eyes-eyes she still adores. She watches complete and total satisfaction settle on his handsome face.  
>Perhaps this is for the best anyway.<br>Perhaps they were just never meant to have the fairytale life she'd always dreamt of.  
>Perhaps that fairytale was always meant for<em> them<em>, and perhaps... Perhaps she'll find her own. Some day.


End file.
